Various abdominal exercise machines have been proposed including a recumbent leg pull/push exercise device wherein the recumbent, prone on his or her back with the knees bent above the upper body and the feet placed against a resistance component, moves the feet in a pedaling, pull/push movement.
While these machines have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized by their limited range of the abdominal muscles being exercised. For instance, in prior pull/push exercise devices, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,099 dated Dec. 31, 2002, the recumbent pedals back and forth against the resistance component in one direction, to thereby exercise the abdominals, back and leg muscles; however, this one directional movement does not exercise the recumbent's oblique or side abdominal muscles, and also has a limited effect on the main abdominal muscles.
After considerable research and experimentation, the abdominal exercise machine of the present invention has been devised for exercising the entire abdominal muscles; namely, main, lower and sides (obliques). This machine also affords a vigorous workout for one's hips, thighs and buttocks.